<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Police Protection by RobinsonsWereHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435015">Police Protection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere'>RobinsonsWereHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(someone other than lassie), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, F/M, First Kiss, Kinda, Making Out, Romance, Sleepovers, That's a tag now, gonna stop talking now, guess which kiss scene I really liked in that, implied badass jules, inspired by Killer Hair, set ambiguously late s4, somebody wants shawn dead, this is not a bodyguard au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's out to get Shawn, which means he needs a police escort, for his own safety. But he's not happy about it... until Juliet volunteers.</p>
<p>(Set in that weird bit late s4 where Shawn and Abigail were kinda broken up??)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Police Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched Killer Hair with the Psych discord earlier today and the kiss scenes inspired me. I'm only a little ashamed to admit it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet leans against the window of the chief’s office, the wooden blinds digging into her back. In front of her, the same argument that’s been happening for twenty minutes is still going in circles.</p>
<p>“Chief, I don’t need protection,” Shawn insists. “I’m a psychic, I’ll sense the bad guys coming from a mile away!”</p>
<p>“So what,” Lassiter scoffs, “were they two miles away when they shot the windows out of Guster’s car?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a company car,” Gus grumbles, like the loss of windows is more troubling to him than the fact that the bullets had only very nearly missed his head.</p>
<p>“You’re not suggesting that Gus have police protection,” Shawn says, sounding like a whiny child. Juliet shakes her head. Sometimes she just can’t believe she’s attracted to him.</p>
<p><i>What? No. Stop it, O’Hara. You are </i>not<i> attracted to him.</i></p>
<p>“Mr. Guster has not been on the receiving end of any death threats via email or explosives mailed to his front door!” Chief Vick looks like she’s about to have an aneurysm. </p>
<p>“Chief, look, I can take care of myself,” Shawn insists, for the umpteenth time.</p>
<p>“Mr. Spencer, while this lunatic is still on the loose, you <i>will</i> have protection! This is not up for discussion!”</p>
<p>“But I don’t want or need protection! It will-- it will inhibit the psychic vibes! I gotta be alone to do my thing!”</p>
<p>As Karen drops her head into her hands, Juliet steps forward. “Chief. I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“Do what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be Shawn’s protection.”</p>
<p>“I don’t--” Shawn breaks off suddenly. “Wait. Are we talking like, parked outside my house, or like, personal bodyguard?”</p>
<p>“Closer to the second, in case anyone’s keeping an eye on you,” Juliet answers, looking to the chief for confirmation.</p>
<p>“So… you’ll be, uh, chilling with me… all night? Like a slumber party?”</p>
<p>“As long as you allow guns in your pillow forts,” Juliet says wryly.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Shawn says, leaning back, stretching his arms behind his head. Juliet does not look at where his t-shirt rises above the waist of his jeans. “I’m in.”</p>
<p>“What, just like that?” Lassiter sounds unnecessarily indignant.</p>
<p>“This seems like a bad idea, Detective,” Karen says warily.</p>
<p>“I can handle him, Chief,” Juliet swears. “And Carlton and I have been hitting dead ends with all our leads, anyway. I won’t be missed.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Karen mutters, looking suspiciously between Shawn and Juliet. It’s the same sort of scrutiny Juliet had seen in her gaze the last summer, during the weeks where she and Shawn could not figure out how to behave normally around each other. Almost like she knows something is there when Juliet can’t even put a finger on it herself.</p>
<p>“Look,” Shawn says, leaning forward, “this seems like the best deal. I stop complaining. You get to give me a bodyguard. Win-win.”</p>
<p>Karen glares at him. “No funny business, Mr. Spencer.”</p>
<p>“Chief,” he laughs, “if I agreed to that, I would be out of a job.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Juliet wears her coziest pajamas over to Shawn’s house with a huge SBPD windbreaker over them. Shawn opens the door with a grin. “Jules! Slumber party time!”</p>
<p>“I have to be watching the windows, Shawn,” she reminds him. “And why did you answer the door without waiting for me to confirm who I was? What if I was coming to kill you?”</p>
<p>He laughs as she moves past him, her gun in her hand as she checks every room. “I’m psychic, Jules, I sensed you coming. And with those bright pink pj pants, I could see you as soon as you got out of the car.”</p>
<p>She tosses her hair, feigning offense. “They’re very soft.”</p>
<p>He gives her a salacious grin and rubs a hand over her thigh.  “I agree.”</p>
<p>This is going to be a long night.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>They’re several hours in when it happens. It is almost midnight and Juliet should have at least suggested going to bed by now, but she hasn’t had this much fun in a long time.</p>
<p>She’s not supposed to be having fun; she’s supposed to be making sure there’s not a sniper waiting for a clear shot at Shawn’s skull. Yet here they are.</p>
<p>“I don’t think the pillow fort is gonna work out, Jules,” Shawn groans, flapping his arms in an attempt to untangle himself from the blanket. “Should’ve paid more attention in architecture class.”</p>
<p>Juliet raises an eyebrow, tilting her head as a smirk creeps up her lips. “You took an architecture class?”</p>
<p>“One semester. It was free; I was bored. I left before the final.”</p>
<p>She nods, taking it in. “I would not have guessed that about you.”</p>
<p>Shawn gives her a smile that feels… different from the others. His arm stretches around her shoulder, although that might be the crush of collapsed cushions forcing them closer together. “I’m full of surprises,” he murmurs.</p>
<p>Juliet finds herself leaning in. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>The hand not over her shoulder comes up to cup her cheek. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Juliet’s pulse feels fluttery. “Shawn…”</p>
<p>Before she can say another word, he dives in for a kiss.</p>
<p>It’s long, hot, and messy, tongues very much involved. Shawn’s hand cupping her face moves down, his thumb dragging along her neck. Juliet makes a whimpering noise, her own hands curling into fists as she grabs handfuls of his nightshirt.</p>
<p>“Jules…” Shawn whispers, when they break apart. They’re still impossibly close, like the night he’d come up with ‘close talking’.</p>
<p>“Shawn…” Juliet resists the urge to lean into his chest, shaking her head to clear it. “We can’t do this.”</p>
<p>“It’s been four years, Jules, you can admit you like me.”</p>
<p>“No, yes, I do,” she rambles, struggling to think straight. “It’s just-- right now, I’m supposed to be protecting you, and let me tell you, if someone burst in here right now trying to kill you, I would not be able to stop them."</p>
<p>He grins, his thumb rubbing over her pulse point. “Did I make your knees go a little week?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I can stand,” she admits shakily. She can’t tell if it’s his hand or his voice that’s getting to her, or just the memory of the kiss. Although she has always known that the skin of her neck is a sensitive spot for her, under her jaw especially.</p>
<p>“Then don’t.” Shawn pulls her gently into him, his lips meeting hers again. This time, he kisses a trail down her neck, even scraping his teeth over her jugular. Juliet lets out an embarrassing moan.</p>
<p>“Shawn…”</p>
<p>“Jules.”</p>
<p>“Shawn… we can’t…”</p>
<p>“C’mon. You’re enjoying this as much as I am.”</p>
<p>Juliet pushes him back for a minute, needing to look him in the eye. “Shawn, we are not having sex tonight.”</p>
<p>He makes a sound like a laugh. “Woah, who said anything about sex?”</p>
<p>“I did. And I’m saying we can’t. I’m supposed to be guarding you.”</p>
<p>“Well, here.” Shawn pulls her into his lap, and she lets out a little squeak as he lifts her. “There. Now if someone comes through the door, they gotta get through you to get to me.”</p>
<p>Juliet drops a quick kiss onto his lips. “You are not taking this seriously.”</p>
<p>But he’s right. </p>
<p>When the door does bang open, she’s in the perfect position to shield him with her body as she pulls her gun. And despite her worries, her hands hold her weapon quite steadily, thank you very much.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“See, Chief?” Juliet gestures through the open door of Karen’s office to the cuffed criminals outside. “It all went perfectly smoothly. Nothing to be worried about.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Karen nods, looking skeptical.</p>
<p>Juliet narrows her eyes. “You don’t buy it. Why?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you did solve the crime,” Karen says, “and you kept Mr. Spencer safe. I knew you would. But I’m seeing some pretty strong evidence that some of my other concerns did come to pass.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Juliet frowns in confusion.</p>
<p>Karen raises an eyebrow, her lips quirking into a smirk. “Is that a hickey on your neck, Detective?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos, or find me on tumblr at bijulesspencerohara !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>